


An Eleventh Hour Change

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Basically Just Thoughts Here, Drabble, F/M, Lindsey Just Makes a Different Choice, Oneshot, but still pretty canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Lindsey, despite everything, decides to throw his hat in with Team Angel, rather than betray them.
Relationships: Lindsey/Eve
Kudos: 3





	An Eleventh Hour Change

Lindsey was a series of contradictions. It was certainly who he’d been at Wolfram & Hart; and it was probably who he was now, even when he was somewhat free of them.

He was torn between being the man who had changed to be with Eve—someone he loved, who had given up her immortality to be with him—and the self-serving person he always had been.

Angel was going up against the Senior Partners, and there was no way in Hell that he was going to win. And Lindsey knew that if he acted as though he was going to aid Angel—but actually learned enough of his plans to tell the Senior Partners, so they could outmaneuver him—he could set himself up to for a life of luxury in this world and the next.

But still… as Lindsey thought about all of this as he laid in Eve’s arms—pondering, on what could be his last day here—he remembered what Wolfram & Hart had done to him, as well as some of their other employees and the world.

The man also remembered the expression Angel had worn, when he’d truly thought he’d changed… and just how his countenance might turn to rage, if he were to change back.

Angel was a rare vampire with a soul—a Champion—who had won against everything that had ever come up against him… And he was loved by the Slayer… so what if he _did_ win?

As Lindsey sat up to calm his ragged breathing down, he imagined that he should probably give all of this some second thought… and live.  
  
After all, Eve wanted him to stay alive, too. And you had to live to even have a chance of a real life of luxury, didn’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for my mom’s birthday, because she loves the character of Lindsey from Angel and wishes he’d actually changed and that Lorne hadn’t had to kill him.
> 
> This probably isn’t the greatest, because I’m certainly no expert on Lindsey, but I tried.


End file.
